User blog:Totallytofu29/Pokemon Female Fatale
My name is Amelia, As a child I was obsessed with pokemon red and blue but was always kind of sad that the game never let you be a girl and that you had to play the same boy character for each and every game. One morning my best friend called me telling me that there was a contest a giveaway on youtube for pokemon red, blue, and a surprise extra game. She told me to go look for the username undergroundpokemonguy1234. I found the channel and was surprised that he only had the one giveaway video on his channel. The only comment on the video was from my friends youtube channel. I decided to follow the guy's instructions on the video and soon after I found out my friend won the contest and received the games. Since she didn't want pokemon blue she decided to give it to me. A few days later I was just about send my friend text thanking her for the game when there was a knock on my door. Since my Mom was taking a nap and my dad was at work I decided to answer the door. At the door was my best friend Serena. She handed me a package and told me that she brought me a birthday present. I thought this was weird because my birthday was in september and it was currently january. I was about to ask her what was up with the early birthday present but she had already made it to her house quickly shutting the door. I opened the package and inside was a note from Serena. It said... Dear Amelia. This game contains everything you wanted in a pokemon game. Just be sure to save every time you play. Even when you play for for 5 minutes. Happy gaming -Serena ps. do not delete your save file when you finish Usually I would just ignore the note since I knew Serena likes to pull pranks but I decided to listen because she usually isn't this serious. I got out my gameboy advanced and booted up the game. I watched the intro and got excited when I saw Leaf the main female character from pokemon fire red and leaf green. For that moment I thought that Serena was actually right this game was everything I wanted in a pokemon game. After a couple days of playing I finally beat the elite four. I thought since I finally beat the game I should delete my profile. I then remembered my friend telling me not to delete the file. I decided that since it was just a game that nothing would actually happen. I went to delete the file and it asked Are you sure you would like to delete? I clicked yes but then it asked are you sure? kind of annoyed I clicked yes again. Finally it said You're going to regret it are you absolutely sure. I clicked yes for the last time and it said goodbye Amelia. Now I know you're thinking oh my gosh it knows your name! No it knows my name because thats what I named my character. A cutscene started to play. My trainer sprite was standing there and pixels slowly started to fade away taking my trainer sprite with it. I soon after started a new game but what was weird was that there was no intro with professor oak and instead of appearing in the bedroom like usual a hatless leaf was standing there in the middle of the tall grass. A textbox appeared saying"..." Suddenly out of no where a random battle started. A wild pidgey appeared but as soon as the battle begun a textbox appeared saying that Leaf used the attack whip. The wild pidgey cried before it fainted. You could see the mark from the whip on the sprite as it fainted. I decided to check the trainer card to see what leaf looked like and I was shocked when I saw what leaf was wearing. Leaf was wearing what looked like a corset like swimsuit. She also wore an uncovered petticoat. Her hair was a mess while her arm covered her face. I closed the trainer card. The screen cut to black and what appeared next was leaf talking to professor oak. Leaf: Give it to me. Oak: don't do this leaf please. Leaf: Why not. Its the player's fault im like this. Oak: Please. Leaf: Burn in hell I immediately shut my game and locked it in my jewelry box. After that every time I play pokemon I never delete my save files Category:Blog posts